We found love
by Athena the wise girl
Summary: When Brainette gets humiliated in front of the entire village Brainy is there to comfort her but, will love bloom in the possess is what Brainette fears the most. And when her worst enemy loses her family will Brainette let her past emotions slid to help her? Join the smurfs and smurfettes on an adventure of love, healing, forgiveness, and friendship.
1. Go for it!

**Greetings fanficers and ficies this is my very first ever fanfiction and I beg you all...PLEASE DON'T KILL ME IF ITS BAD! **_***breaks down crying then suddenly stops***_** And no flames ether just tell me if I need to improve anything. I do not own the smurfs (Peyo dose) or the smurfettes (Raven Child2 dose PS thank you for letting me use your smurfettes your my favorite fanfiction author may Shakespeare roll over in his grave with envy LOL XD) but I do own Mint and her Pixy tribe (I just added them). Enjoy :-)**

[The smurf village]

The fresh smell of rain lingered in the smurf/smurfette village as one by one smurfs and smurfettes alike departed from their homes to the outside world. Brainette, being one of them, dissuaded to take this opportunity to walk around and read here favorite book Romeo and Juliet. Things have changed since her and her sisters have moved into the smurf village, one being there is more smurfs and smurfettes paring off. This thought came into her head causing her to look above her book at the many smurf couples walking hand in hand, sitting on the patio _**very**_ close to each other, or flirtatiously talking to one another.

Brainette sighs subconsciously _'Now why can't I have that?'_

Ever since the abbacies thing with Brainy their friendship stared out that way, as a friendship. But a year passed she changed, he changed and she started to develop feelings for the smart smurf. Not knowing what to do she dissuaded to keep her feelings to her self (for the time being). She would get frustrated with her self at times feeling she was one of the few single people in the village and being that she usually speaks her mind can't tell Brainy how he feels. And whats worse Klutzette got together with Clumsy and she is one of the shyest smurfettes in the village when it comes to that agenda!

Growling frustratedly to herself she then transfixed her gaze back to her book until _slam!_ She runs into something causing her to drop her book.

"Hay watch it _Nerdette_!" Correction someone.

"Why hello to you to Mint." Brainette said flatly.

Mint was part of the earthly pixy tribe that lives near the forest, she and Brainette never really got along. She looked like a human only smurf size and with wings but her features were human. Short chocolate-brown hair, silky fair skin, amber eyes, and curves in all the right places (plus she wore a tight green leaf dress that made her look even more irresistible). She was beautiful, Brainette gave her that, but a real meanly!

"Whatever!" Mint snapped.

Brainette rolled her eyes before saying "So what brings you into the village, finally getting some shoes?"

Mint looks down at her tiny bare feet (oddly clean) before crossing her arms in a pout "No! And besides isn't it _un_smurfy be rude to guests or whatever you stupid smurfs say?"

Brainette rolls her eye "If were so stupid why are you here?"

The pixy smiled deviously and falsely said "Well if you must know Brainy asked for me."

That got her but she tried not to show it, out of every one in the village why (and more importantly how) did she have to know. Brainette breathed in then asked "Why the smurf would he want to see _you_?"

Mint waved it off playfully "Probably wants more herbs," she then smiled "or wants to see me instead of your blehness."

Brainette ignores the comment as she bends down to pick up her book from the muddy ground, Mint sees this action and grabs the book first.

"Give it back Mint!" Brainette commands flatly as she tries to grab her book back only to have Mint hover it above her head out of reach.

Swiping of the mud Mint giggles evilly at the smurfette once she sees the title of the book she gives out a fit of laughter almost causing her to fall over.

"Romeo and Juliet?" she chuckles "Why _Nerdette _I never would have took you for a hopeless romantic!"

Brainette cheeks flushed a red-ish purple blush looking angry as hell as she gritted her teeth trying to keep from yelling "Whats it to you!" the smart smurfette asked.

"Oh nothing just surprised." the pixy giggled then opened to the first page **(you know where its the cover then a blank page)** and laughed some more, for there in a girlishly decorated heart had the words; "_**Brainy & Brainette forever**_" Looking down at Brainette who was now blushing a beet red.

"Oh _Nerdette_," she tisk tisked curly "nieve little _Nerdette_ do you really think Brainy would fall in love with the likes of you!"

As the pixy lowers down a crowed started to form as Mint laughs then continues "Just look at you!" she points "You're the dictionary definition of dull, bland, and ugly all wrapped in one!"

She then tossed the book on the muddy ground and Brainette went to grab it. Just as she was about to take one step Mint said "Oops!" as she purposely bumped Brainette causing her to slip on the mud making a loud _splat!_ As she hit the ground. It started out with a small giggle by Valvette then spread like a wild-fire to the other smurfs as a cascade of laughter. As she pushes herself of the ground Brainette tried to spit and rub the mud off her only to see herself surround by laughing pointing smurfs and Mint joining in with them, now on the ground looking down at the smart smurfette.

_Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry!_ Was all she kept thinking to herself, Brainette wasn't one to cry but this situation was putting _a lot_ of presser on her.

And that wasn't even the worse part, for a certain smart smurf pushed himself to the front of the crowed to come rescue the now muddy smurfette. As Brainy helps to pick her up they lock eyes and he asked "Are you okay?" Not knowing why, but his concern face made her feel worse!

Brainette eyes watered as she snaps "Let go of me!" pushes him to the muddy ground and runs into the forest.

Now knowing what real damage the smurfs did Klutzette tries to run after her yelling "Wait Brainette, we didn't mean it!" She then trips over her own feet falling to the mucky ground, looking up she sees Brainette has disappeared out of sight.

"Someone get Mama and Papa smurf!" Brainy ordered as he quickly whips the mud off and goes running after Brainette. This time no one argues or rolls their eyes they obey.

[In the forest]

Brainette stops in front of a clear babbling brook embroided with wild flowers were smurfs come to swim in the heated time, she sits down leaning agents a rock and begins to sob.

_True, true, it's all true! _She screamed in her head _Why the smurf would Brainy be in love with the likes of me!_

Her wails weren't big but loud enough for Brainy to follow. But before we get to that you the readers must see Brainette first: she looked down at her self and subconsciously sculled _Ugg, I'm a mess!_

She then proceeded to remove her sweater, dress, shoes, and hat till she had just her bra and panties **(which in this case looks like a bikini)** then she let her hair down, took a deep breath, and dove into the cool crisp water of the brook. Brainette comes up to get some air and lets out a satisfied (yet sad like) sigh, how she wished to be able to stay here forever be under water in the bliss of silence. But smurfs need air, so unless she can grow a pair of gills like Handy's ex, Marina, she has to come out sooner or later. Brainette hovered above the rocky surfs of the book diving down a going back up for air, she was kind of enjoying herself, she couldn't remember the last time she relaxed like this (not even back in the smurfette village). But it didn't last long.

"Brainette are you okay?" asked an all to familiar voice in a worry.

Brainy was so close to finding Brainette when suddenly the crying stopped causing Brainy to stopped and listen. He didn't hear anything for a while until..._Splash!_ then came silence and it stayed that way.

_She must be near the brook!_ Brainy thought and as usual thought the worst _What if she fell in!_

He stared sprinting towards the brook leaping over branches, rocks, anything in his way between him and the love of his life. Yes it was true Brainy loved the brainy smurfette back it's a very cliché story but hasn't it always been that way with the smurfs? He admired her determination, way of speaking her mind, and being one of the very few to fully understand him. Not only that but because of her he's changed, in a good way (and that was a happy surprise to the other smurfs as well). He does more but not only that but he listens more, his ego level has dropped dramatically to the point where** he's** apologized to Clumsy. To say that she's changed him was and understatement its more like she's changed his whole life! He sees the brook and runs full force coming to a stop asking frantically

"Brainette are you okay!?"

Brainette almost leaped out of the water to turn and find non other than Brainy Smurf standing before her all in a took a minute to get over the fright Brainy gave her to finally answer "Yes, Brainy I'm fine you just startled me."A sigh of relief washed over Brainy as he calmed down watching Brainette climb out of the brook.

"What are you doing here?" Brainette asked as she ringed out her hair, she wasn't really annoyed just puzzled is all.

"I, um, j-just," Brainy cleared his throat before going on "I just wanted to make sure that you were okay."

His cheeks were red and Brainette took notice "You ran all the way just to see if I was okay?"

He looked down at his feet casually "Um. y-yeah, kind of."

_He's so fidgety, I wonder why?_ Brainette thought to herself.

"Brainy whats wrong?" she asked in concern.

Brainy looked up at her getting even more red as he cleared his throat "Its just...your just-um..."

Brainette was confused "Brainy I don't understand, did something happen on the way here?"

"NO! No, it's just that...you don't have your dress on."

Brainette looked down at herself to see that she indeed still was in her bra and panties, she blushed and turned to grab her clothes to only see they were still wet with mud. She slapped her palm to her for head in stupidity.

"Should of washed them while I was swimming." she mumbled.

She then grabs her clothes and kneels down over the brook then turns to look at Brainy "Well don't just stand there gawking help me wash the faster we do this the faster they'll dry and the faster they dry the faster I can get to the village and lock myself up in complete solitude." she says and starts to scrub her sweater.

Brainy took little time to react and went to kneel besides Brainette and helped her wash in silence.

The clothes were washed and now drying on the large rock as the two smurfs waited patiently beside it. They didn't say anything or looked at each other just sat there in silence each thinking their own thoughts till Brainy had to ask

"So you come her often?" _Worst pick up line ever!_

"Um not really just to think." Brainette said. _Wow that was cheesy._

Brainy nodded then turned his attention to the wild flowers growing besides the brook, they were simple white flowers but beautiful non the less, not tall yet not short ether they'd make a smurfy bouquet. Thats when Brainy got an idea.

Brainette mind had wondered off into a spiral of worried thoughts one imparticular being if Brainy heard what Mint said of her having a crush on him. _He was in the crowd he probably did._ Then it hit her. _Him and the __**entire**__ village!_ She growled frustratedly bringing her knees up to her chest to berried her head. This only lasted a minute till she felt a tap on her shoulder and looked up to see Brainy siting next to her hiding something.

"What?" she asked still frustrated on her thought.

He took his hand out from behind and shyly handed her a bouquet of white flowers. Brainette can't help but smile at his kind gesture as she willingly takes the flowers.

"Whats this for?" she asks.

Once again Brainy looks down blushing as he says "I just...I kind of heard what Mint said earlier and I just wanted you to know that I return those same feelings but, just to make sure I gotta ask; do you really...love me."

He looks up at her with wondering eyes causing her to look down and pick on with the flowers. "Yes, yes, its true. But you gotta understand Brainy its hard for me to express emotion." she confessed.

"Whats so hard about it." he asked very puzzled.

"Thats the thing. I don't know, I'm-I'm just not used to it." Brainette tried to explain.

Still Brainy was puzzled so he pick out a flower from the bouquet and asks her "Can you feel this?" and strokes her arm gently with the flower.

She scoffed "Of course I can feel _**that **_its a flower, the physical matter of a solid."

"Then if you can feel that you can feel from here." Brainy pointed to where his heart would be.

"Thats different, feeling and "feeling" it's not the same." Brainette concluded.

"Actually it kind of is." he stated as a matter-o-fact.

Brainette rolled her eyes "Really?"

He nodded then explained "Papa Smurf says it not easy to feel but, it's not hard ether. Saying that its difficult for you to feel is an untrue statement cause over the years you've shown emotions of sadness, anger, happiness, boredom, the list can go on. But being the factor of love you've only expressed what is called "family love" not what you feel for me. But then again since you had a crush on me there is a bit of that emotion being expressed."

Brainette looked down at her bouquet again "And how would you know that?"

Brainy rubbed the back of his neck in guilt as he said "I had a little help."

He reaches to his back pocket at gives her a slightly muddy little black book but, it not just any book its _**her**_book Mint had taken from her. But instead of getting mad she became even more depressed "Keep it every bodies seen it any way by now no surprise you did to."

Brainy shook his head "No, actually Mint didn't show it to anyone remember she dropped it. And after you pushed me I grabbed it before anyone els could and ran after you."

Brainette looked down at his usually clean white pants now lightly stained with mud "Oh. Sorry about that."

Brainy shrugged it of "Should of seen it coming. So anyways about what we where talking about before..."

"Hmm, oh yeah the flower thing," she remembered "you were saying how its the same as "feeling"."

He nodded "So I'm gunna ask again; can you feel this?" once again he stroked her arm with the flower.

"Yeah," Brainette sighed "but, Brainy Mint said-"

"Mint lied," Brainy interrupted "I heard what she said I never invited her over. Not only that she's wrong."

"About what?" she asked almost in tears. "About you," he said "you're beautiful, interesting, and smart, you're the light of my world when darkness falls, the melody of my favorite song, the-"

Brainette giggled cutting him off.

"Hay I'm trying to be sentimental here." he chuckled.

"I know," she giggled once again "but when did you become Poet?"

Brainy rolled his eyes and smirked "The point is I don't care what Mint says I love you just the way you are."

Brainette stopped giggling and looked up at the smart smurf soft yet serious "You...love me."

"Yeah I kind of mentioned it earlier." Brainy recalled.

"I know but, it's just different from you saying "I return those feelings." to "I love you." don't you think?" she asked.

Brainy thought for a moment then nodded in agreement "I guess so." then he got another idea. Picking up the flower he said "Lets try this again but close your eye."

Brainette rolled her eyes but obeyed "Okay, their closed."

"Can you feel this?" Brainy asked.

But instead of feeling the gentil touch of flower petals she felt a pair of lips on hers. The kiss shocked her at first but she quickly settled and melted into the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. They then parted and Brainette's eyes fluttered open to see that she still had her arms around Brainy's neck as did he around her waist.

"Yes," she answered "I can now, and I'd like to feel it again if you don't mind."

He answered with yet another kiss but more passionate and deeper than the last. When they finally parted for the second time she said "I love you."

"I love you more." he nuzzled in closer.

"Not possible." she giggled.

"Lets just call it a tie for now." he chuckled as he kissed her once again. When everything els seemed hopeless they found love, they found each other.

**I need 7 positive reviews if you guys want another chapter, so give me good reviews people no flames just suggestions on how to make it better, kay? Peace, love, and Chocolate ya'll!**


	2. Karma strakes back pt 1

**Hay ya'll whats up? Sorry its taking so long, I'm planing for my q****uinceañera and its a Bitch an a half to take up (and a lot of money too). But anyway **I got 7 positive reviews (like I hoped, prayed, and dreamed for) and ya'll's prize is *drum roll* a new chapter! I know the first one was really...first timer-ish but, I just pray to God this ones better. * Awkward silence/ cricket sound in the back round* Bread! LOL! If you don't know what that means look it up in my profile. Well anyway ENJOY :)

[The Smurf Village]

Its been 3 days after the "incident" and that day Brainy and Brainette came back from their private moment in the forest their was so much apologizing (plus Klutzette crying herself silly) that Mama and Papa had to tell their little smurfs to back down a bit. Well not everyone apologized, a certain earthly pixy was to be restrain from the village till she apologized. Which Brainette assured wasn't going to be anytime soon. Or so she thought.

Brainette, Brainy, Kluztette, and Clumsy had decided to go smurfberrie picking today, since the rain the berries been nice and plump the last few days. The now TWO happy couples were busily picking away when Brainette heard something in the distance.

"Help!"

She stood still listening for it again.

"Help!"

There it was again only a little bit louder this time. Brainy took notice of his girlfriend's action and was about to ask why when again there was:

"Help!"

The voice was so familiar but being distances apart the 4 smurfs couldn't tell who it was (they just pray its not Gargamel). They then hear quick paced footsteps getting closer and closer. They didn't sound like giant's footsteps (thank smurfness) they sounded more smurf sized only with smaller feet. One might actually say pixy like? As if on cue Mint burst through the bushes screaming "Help! Help! HELP!" like a maniac on fire **(I have no idea what that means!)** stopping only to collapse on the ground shacking with fear in her eyes. Instinctively Brainette kneeled down to help her, even if it was Mint Mama says to help all creatures even if she did torment her almost every day. The once proud vain earth pixy was now in tattered and torn clothing, dirty face and hair, and a broken wing (which explains why she was running instead of flying) "Mint what happen whats wrong?" Brainette asked soothingly. "H-he just...I-I came back, th-they were g-gone, HE TOOK EVERYONE!" was a Mint could manage to say before braking down crying. Brainette had no idea if she should feel sorry for her or disregarded her presents (why not she did that to her) but, it wouldn't be the smurfy thing to do. "Come on we have to take her to Mama and Papa Smurfs." Brainette said as she puts an arm around Mint to care her up. Brainy is shocked yet proud by his girlfriend's action but dissuades to put that aside for now and help her.

[Papa's mushroom house/lab]

After a soothing cup of tea from Mama Mint finally calms down enough to answer a few questions, one being: "What happen?" Brainy asked. Still a little bit shaky Mint began to explain. "I-I left to g-go and," she clears her throat then continues "get more milk weed seeds to plant for the caterpillars, I was gone not even 10 minuets, and when I came back the town was destroyed! The houses knocked out of trees and flower garden toppled! I looked and looked but couldn't find no one and until..." her voiced cracked as if what she was about to say next would just make her brake down crying again. Sucking up all her anger and frustration towards Mint (which wasn't hard to do considering she already felt sorry for her) Brainette asked in the calmest, most kindest posible way "Until what, Mint?" "Until I found my father," she meeped out.

[Flash back: The Pixy Town]

Mint looks around franticly for any signs of life in the lifeless Pixy town. "Hello!" she calls out "Can any one here me!" No answer. The once bright and colorful florescent community was now dark, dull, and gray. Mint hovers above the ground to avoid the sharp ruble below, she then hears a rustling sound from behind her_ crish crish__! _"H-hello," she calls again "is any one there?" Again there was no answer just more rustling. _Where is that coming from?_ she wondered to herself as she listened for it once more:_ crish crish!_ She followed the noise to the once milk weed patch where she stopped in mid air. The leaves over lapped the thing so she couldn't see it but she could see it moving, and now a little closer the rustling sounded like crunching! She grabbed a near by stick to lift up some of leaves, she sees stripes of black, white, and green and immediately knew what it was. With the leave now fully out of the way she revile Milky one of the new born caterpillars. "Errr!" he belted full of milk weed in her mouth (thus his name). Mint needled down to help the little cafe out "Oof, you geting heavy." Mint then sets him down where there wasn't to much ruble, it should be much easier to find someone now since caterpillars are expert trackers.

They came to town square where the most damage was done, the bakery collapsed with the lingering smell of nectar bread, the fabric store destroyed with pieces of shredded fabric scattered around, the only thing not destroyed was the Great Oak (being it was too big) but it did have some scars and scratches. The grate oak was the head quarters for the clan leaders for the pixies and was chosen to be very strong. "Come on Milky." Mint says as she flies up the tree with the young cafe climbing closely behind.

As they reach the knote hole they peek inside to see (un)surprisingly every thing demolished. The chairs of which the clan leaders sat appone were ether toppled or broken, the great round table scratched and scared like the outside of the oak, and the clan flags in which they once hung appone the walls so proudly next to their leaders where now in shreds. The once warmth of the room had suddenly turned cold as she calls out once more "Hello! Is anybody hear!"

"Err! Err!" Milky suddenly belted.

"What is it Milky?" the green Pixy asked as she goes around the table and stops behind her with a gasp. For unconscious on the floor was the leader of the earthly pixies, better known to her as; "Daddy!" Mint kneels down next to her father trying to wake him up. She shakes him gental enough not to hurt him but, enough to wake him up and get his attention. "Huh, Mint...y-your, your safe." he reaches over to grab his daughter's hands. His felt so ruff and groggy compared to her soft and delicate like he was in battle. He was an elder man but a handsome one at that with few gray hairs her and their mixed with his chocolate brown, kind smile, deep tan with mildy youth skin, and the same forest green eyes as his daughter's. His once neatly trimmed leaf cloths where torn, tattered, and dirty, and the wreath of leaves worn on his head was lop sided and mostly bare. The twinkle in his eyes which Mint always loved was gone and they held no light just dread and fear. "Daddy, what happen?" Mint asked almost in the verge of tears seeing her father in this condition. "Balthazar happend," he wheezed out "he came in with that dreaded crow of his and took everyone in the town."

"But why?" Mint's voice cracked gripping her father's hand more tightly.

"For his collection no doubt." he cringed in pain as he reached his back. Mint helps him sit up to inspect his back only to bit down on her tung and cover her mouth trying to hold down a scream. The same scares from the tree and table where coped on his back but with blood staining his back, both wings ripped like the flags on the wall only much worse! "Grabe the purple vile from the cabinet over there." he pointed out to the one at the end of the room. Mint quickly obeyed handing it over to her father, he then pours what little it contained on to his back. "I got this healing water when I went to war with the trolls in my youth, its from the sacred fountain of troglen I used most of the water during the war but it should stop the bleeding and heal my wings so I'll be able to fly." Mint nodded to shocked to say anything but, was relived that the water was working. His skin and wings where healed but his clothes still torn as he struggled to get to his feet. Mint goes to his side to help and leads hip to the knote hole, Milky slowly trudges behind as if knowing whats going on some how. They reach the opening when Milky lets out a "Err! Err!"

"Raw! Raw!" was followed by a whooshing blur of black feathers. "He's back!" Mint's father said more angry then scared, he goes to get his sorrowed from the stand and returns to the opening. He turns to Mint seriousness covers his face "Mint I want you to fly as fast as you can to the Smurf's Village and ask for help-"

"No, Daddy I-"

"Theres no time," he concludes "I'll distract the blasted bird long enough for you to get away, and I'll meet you there."

"But Daddy-"

"I promise." he cooed as cups her face in his hand. Mints eyes cry out in plead as tears fall down, her father kisses her head as if a last good bye and speeds off.

**Dun, dun, dun! Gotta stop right here and leave you hanging Muwahaha! I am so evil but anyway review, I need 7 good ones! Peace, love, and chocolate!**


	3. Karma strakes back pt 2

**Hay even though I didn't get 7 reviews like wanted I just guna keep going with this till the end. I was guna ask RavenChild2 if I can borrow her smurfettes again to do couples of you choosing to make one-shots but if I can't get anything on this story why the hell would I keep going. But any way out of my dark bleh mood lets go on with the story. **

**(A.N. still in Mint's flash back and I forgot to mention that Mint's father's name is Afton if anyone can guess correctly what it means I'll gladly take their request for my next story) **

As Mint watched her father fly away from the safety of the tree she couldn't help feel like some how some way this was her falt. "Over here you putrid crow!" Afton called waving his sword to and fro. The crow looked up from the ruins of the once proud town to find the small but foolishly brave pixy leader hovering up above him.

"Caaaw!" he cawed glaring at the earthly pixy with its beady blood red eyes. The pixy leader lowers down to his level staring down his opponent.

"You want me come and get me!" he taunted and swiftly maneuvered around the crow leading it away from The Great Oak, and as expected the stupid bird followed. The pixy leader zigged and zagged all over the place making the bird dizzy but not enough to shake it off. Afton turns to face the raven, still flying, and makes a sudden sharp up ward turn causing the raven to crash into a near by tree. He takes refuge one of the low branches catching his breath but wasn't longed lived when the crow had regain focus. It flui to the branch in which Mint's father rested but, Afton hid behind a bundle of leaves near by, he lost his footing for a second causing the leaves to rustle. The crow turns its attention to the near by bundle and edges closer. Afton crouches down lower, beads of sweat formed above his for head and his breathing became heavy. The crow edges closer, and closer, and closer...

_Bam!_

A rock the size of a grape hits the raven right smack in the eye! The crow turns away from the leaves to see who was the culprit but no one was in sight.

_Bam! _

Another grape size rock hits his face and again no person in sight till he hears a whistle and turns to find non other then the green she-devil herself. "Over here you stupid bird!" Mint calls out and throughs yet another rock at the evil crow then speeds off into the forest.

Forgetting of Afton the black bird speeds off towards the direction of the leaders daughter. Like her father Mint zigs and zags trying to shake the bird off but found it was most difficult then it looked. The dreaded crow got closer and closer starting to extend its claws towards her inching its way to her with each second. Mint flapped her wings faster and harder then she's ever had in her life, using every ounce of energy she had in her to get away. She then headed towards a thick patch of trees seeing as it was ideal that the bird would be to big. But she was wrong some how the evil crow maneuvered through it with easy, only thing is he had to retract his feet to fit so Mint was still ahead by only a few inches. Try as she might through the twists and turns she still couldn't shake the bird off her. Mint started to tier and slow down but still try to maintain full speed as the crow's beak opened and inched closer. Her wings burned and ached but she still kept flapping, still her effort was futil when...

_Snap! _

Mint froze and felt a numbness in her back as she started to fall towered the forest floor. Down, down she went with the raven still chasing her, and just before she hit the floor she was swooped up by her savior. She looked up at the arms of the savior to see the slightly angered face of her father.

"When I say jump you jump off and run towards the Smurf Village and don't look back! And this time listen to me!" he says without looking at her. Mint says nothing knowing very well her father was most right but, still she wanted to help. But with a busted wing there was nothing she could do. "Jump!" he commands.

Mint does as she told and tucks and roles to the soft forest floor and looks up to see her father once again fly away with the raven pursuing him.

_Run towards the Smurf Village and don't look back! _

The words of her father rang through out her brain as she quickly got up and ran to the direction of the village. Tears slid down her flawless cheek as she ran, she felt weak and helpless in her condition and still she ran. Mint ran and ran until she caught sight of a smurfberrie bush and knew she was close. Going full speed and with what little voice she had she yelled "Help!"

"Help!" she cried.

"HELP!" she screamed as she bursted through the bushes to find Brainette, Brainy, Clumsy, and Klutzette on the other side.

**Need 7 reviews so REVIEW PLEASE! Peace, love, and chocolate!**


	4. Taking the chance

**I'M BACK! Sorry its been so long but better late then never I always say...or is that my mom? *silence/cricket in the back round* But any way I see no one has guessed what Afton means but I'll give ya'll a bit more time. Love the reviews ya guys its so awesome to have grate fans like ya'll! Hay have any of you guys checked out my form its new in town and needs some compony, its called; Smurfs like you and me RP! So when ya'll are done here go check it out for ya selfs, now with that out of my system ON WITH THE STORY! **

[End of flash back]

[Papa Smurf's mushroom]

Brainette's eyes had gone red, puffy, and wet after the story. She knew what it was like to lose a home, but to lose family...she was thankful for Mama and her sisters safe return from their old home. Mama was tending to Mint's broken wing all the while listening in on the woeful story and she to found herself in tears, as Papa bowed his head in respect and sorrow. Klutzette was found hugging and crying on young Clumsy, as he tried his best to confer her and put on a brave face but still finding himself with now drying tears. Brainy stood by in the corner looking down shadowing the sadness in his face, just like Clumsy it all to well reminded him of how they almost lost Hefty but almost is not exact in Mint's case. As for Mint she had no tears left to give out and remained silent all the while praying the smurfs will help her rescue her beloved father.

"Mint," Brainette cleared her throat "I'm sorry about what happen to your home, and your father."

Mint looked up at the smart smurfette not believing her ears, _She actually feels sorry for me and giving me her sympathy after what I did to her? _"Um, th-thank you." she sniffed and looked back down at her feet. Papa had redeemed himself bringing forth a bright green liquid "This might sting a little but it'll help repair your wing." he warned as he pours it on her back. Mint flinches as the liquid touches her back, its like fire ants biting your back.

"I think I remember where Balthazar lives but I'm not sure." Papa says as he inspects her back.

Mint looks back to him with fresh hope gleaming in her eyes, even after all she has done...

"Dose that mean you'll help?" she asked hopefully.

Papa nodded in response then turn to the others for their opinion, it was very mixed. Of course they wanted to help, its in their nature but, this is Mint they were talking about and after that little incident 3 days ago tention was building by the minute. Brainette was the most concerned, being that her and the earthly pixy had some bad history together, but she has no idea if they can handle getting along during this rescue. _But maybe, just maybe all that can changed, _a voice in her head wisely advised.

_Where are you getting at? _Brainette asked her inward self.

_If you two can get along with each other for the whole trip while saving her clan and father she might be nicer, _the voice stated _you can even try to find out why she hates you and by the end you guys might even become friends. I mean why wouldn't you, you would of settled your differences and your saving her family that has to mean something some how._

It had a point. If this really did work she wouldn't have to worry about Mint finding her every time she came to the village but, if it didn't it'll be worse then before by a lot. Brainette was willing to take the chance, so she sucked up what pride she had left and stepped forward "So how do we get to this Balthazar's place?" she asked.

[Outside on the edge of the Smurf Village near the forest]

After much arguing, debating, convincing, and pleading Mama and Papa had finally rounded up a group suitable to make the journey to and back from Balthazar. So we have Mint, Brainy, Brainette, **(of course)** Hefty, Toughette, Handy, Nursette, **(and the only four who volunteered)** Grouchy, Tattlerette, Clumsy, and Klutzette **(lord help them)**. Mama and Papa had stayed behind to prepare some medical supplies, if their as bad as Mint was when her and her father were attacked their talking a whole lot of blood. "Why are we doing this again?" Toughette asked grouchily and turned to her boyfriend.

Hefty shrugged not looking enthusiastic about the trip ether "Papa says its the smurfy thing to do."

"I hate 'the smurfy thing to do'." Grouchy stated crossly.

"Then why did you come?" Clumsy asked rather confused.

He didn't answer just kept his arms cross and secretly looked over at Tattlerette who was busily scribbling away on her note pad. Nursette giggled as she noticed what Grouchy was doing, impacted on hearing her and figuring out he was caught he turned a light shade of red. "I don't get it," Clumsy concluded still puzzled "whats so funny?"

"Come on lets get this over with." Toughette says as she trudges forward.

"So where is Balthazar's castle again?" Handy asked Brainy who was holding the map. Brainy gave him a worried looked as he turns back to the map. "Over the river of temptation, through the cave of fear, and the forbidden forest."

On hearing that notice Toughette stopped on mid march and turn towards her smart sister "Brainette, you must be nuts!" she exclaimed startling the pony tail brunette. Brainette adjusted her glasses redeeming herself "Not entirely," she admitted "we've been through worse."

"She's got a point there," Tattlerette put in "plus this can be an exiting change for the readers."

Toughette narrowed her eyes towards the red head "Not helping!"

"Isn't there a different rout?" Nursette asked.

Brainy shook his head no "Its ether that or acid lake and a volcano." he informed not looking to happy ether. Brainy looked to Brainette with a look only she understood, a look that said; "I hope you know what your doing cause if you don't where all dead!" She only answered with a simple nod, sure and confident.

"I hate acid and volcanos!" Grouchy said aloud.

"I don't know about you guys but, for once I agree with Grouchy." Mint joined in as did the other smurfs.

"Don't be scared Toughette I'll be there to protect you." Hefty chuckled giving her a little nudged.

Toughette made a pout face, hating to be the damsel in distress "Really whose saved who on most occasions." she shot.

"If my memorie is correct I have." Hefty boasted.

"In your dreams you have!"

"Oh is that so!"

"Sure as smurf is so!"

"You guys, less flirting more walking!" Brainette command coming between Toughette and Hefty were nose to nose with each other "Okay?"

"Fine." they both grumbled as the group then continued on into the forest to find the river of temptation.

**OMG this chapter sucks! I can think of any thing till the next chapter where all the action is but, I hope you found this chapter at least a bit interesting. Any way REVIEW! I need 7 good ones! Peace, love, and chocolate! **


	5. The River of Temptation

**S'up fanfic! Yes I am not dead but I LIIIIVE! (*dramatic music*) Sorry it took so long you guys but my bros never let me use the computer cause they wanted to watch movies and by the time they finished it be to late /-( Aww no winer for the contest, what a bummer dude :( But any who I took some advice from a loyal fanfiction reader/author (Thanks goes out to Witty ;-))and I just pray I did this right. Its just I'm very bad with grammer and spelling (even though I spell check every thing before I post it). I also kind of sort of use Kaito and Miku in this but change their names, I was inspired by their song The Purple Forest it goes well with this chapter. But here it is mon a mez my new master piece (I hope *gulp*)**

[The darkest part of the forest]

Being that its not as dark as people calmed it was gloomy. The trees were black and bare, dark clouds lingered above, fogged formed below, and the path became more swamp like with each passing minute.

"Are you sure were not lost Brainette?" Klutzette asked her sister wearily.

Brainette was in the front with Mint and Brainy inspecting the map closely as possible "Klutzette, I'm practically following this to the very centimeter!"

"So then, where are we?" Nursette chimed in. She looked worriedly around the creepy swamp like forest, she had the spine chilling feeling they were being watched.

"Don't worry we'er almost there." Brainette assured.

A gust of icy wind whistled through the forest causing Nursette to shiver with fear and the cold. Handy took noticed of the shivering smurfette, he was very tempted to wrap and arm around her being that they were in close rang. But he had no idea how she would react to _that _gesture, so instead he placed a hand on her shoulder to get her attention. Nursette jumped up a bit startled by the sudden touch. "Easy." he soothed

"S-sorry," she stuttered with a tint of red on her cheeks "i-its just...this forest makes me uneasy. Like we'er being watched."

"You seem cold."

"Yeah, its my fault for not bringing a sweater."

"But you didn't know it be cold, you've never been here before." with that said Handy reached into his back **(A.N. everyone had a backpack of supplies)** and pulled out a tan jean sweater handing it over to Nursette to wear. She hesitated.

"But what if you get cold?" she asked worriedly "I don't want you to catch a cold."

He waved her of "Us smurfs are use to the cold since we don't wear shirts, I just use these overalls it cary tools and stuff. Besides you need it more then I do." He then goes to help her put on the sweater, its a little baggy but it'll help her keep out the cold.

"Mmh, thats better," Nursette sighed in relief "thanks."

"No problem." Handy said as he blushed a shade of red not dark enough for Nursette to notice in the gloom of the fog. They go to catch up with the group, they weren't to far so it was a quick jog. When they got there Hefty ever so causally walks up beside his best friend smile his usual cocky smile and gives him a little nudge. "Getting friendly are we?" Hefty chuckled.

Handy blushed even harder hiding under the lid of his hat "Smurf it Hefty." he snapped.

The strong smurf chuckles again "Don't worry old pal, your secrete safe with me."

"Theres no secrete!" the carpenter hissed not loud enough for the others to hear "Why to you keep saying that?"

"I can always ask Toughette to get you two together."

Handy wanted out of this conversation, romance was a dead man to him after what went on with him and Maria. He couldn't take another heart ack.

"So why do they call it the river of temptation?" Tattlerette asked note book and pencil at the ready.

_Thank smurfness for Tattlerette,_ Handy rejoiced in his head.

"Well," Brainy started "its said to be beautiful yet cursed-"

"How can it be beautiful _and_ cursed?" Tattlerette cut in.

"I hate curses!" Grouchy put in.

"If you let me explain I'll get to that!" Brainy said impatiently.

Tattlerette blushed a bit saying "My bad, go on."

Brainy sighed and continued "As I was saying the river is beautiful yet cursed, ledgen has it that this part of the forest was once beautiful and it was created by a man named Frieden **(Free-den)** and his wife Liebe **(Lee-bi-n)**, meaning peace and love in Germen. They were magical wizards that wanted to bring, obviously, peace and love to the world but, that all changed when they tried to have a baby. After 5 miscarriages they couldn't take the heart ack any more, their duty to take care of the forest ment nothing and it withered away to nothing. But the river stayed beautiful since they in it (anything natural they can make their home), so they devised a plane to have a child of their own young or old. One day a travler came to the river having had a long journey saw that the river was the only thing with life went to it thinking it was safe. As he got closer he could hear singing, beautiful singing, so beautiful it was hypnotic. An illation formed over his eyes seeing what he wanted to see, what he longed for, his owned perfect world. He then saw the 2 wizards singing and welcoming him with open arms into this perfect world, he went in not knowing he would never age, never care for his past, and never escape. And even if he did he'ed be endangered of going into limbo."

Silence was cast over the group, they had stopped walking trying to think if they should be scarred or not. A sharp wind blow through out the forest giving everyone the chills that they were being watched. Even Nursette who had a sweater on felt the cold, and a knot started to form in her stomach. "But thats just a old wise tall, right Brainy?" Clumsy piped up.

Brainy shrugged "We'er supposedly an old wise tall." he said and started walking forward.

No one wanted to move, even Toughette and Hefty were hesitant, but what choice did they have Volcanos and acid? Brainette scurried to the front with her boyfriend, she was not one to be convinced to believe in fairy tales but she had to know. "Brainy?" she half whispers to him. Brainy turns towers his nervous looking girlfriend and nods giving her his full attention.

"That story," she began "it isn't a true one, is it?"

He sighs nervously and looks away for once not sure of himself "Papa had told me of it and how the only way to avoid it is to fly over head but he was never near it. I guess thats why Balthazar has a crow to do his dirty work."

"Dose that mean I can fly everyone over?" Mint asked from behind. She had over hear them and wanted to help in payment for them helping her. She also wanted to try to heal the wounds between her and Brainette, and if that mean if she had to carry smurfs across a cursed river one by one she would do it. But Brainette shook her head reassuringly "We don't want to over whelm you, your just getting over an injured back."

"I can take it!" Mint said a little snippy then realized how she said it she pulled back a little "I mean, its no problem."

Brainette took noticed of how Mint toned down on her first remark "No, its okay," she soothes "we don't want you to smurf your back again."

Mint looked at her with a puzzled looked, after all these years living near the Smurfs she still couldn't understand their "smurf slang". Brainette saw her confusion and helped her translate it "We don't want you to _hurt _your back."

"Oh." Mint said meekly. _Well that was a no brainer. _

[2 hours later]

"Are we there yet?" Grouchy whined.

"For the 28th time Grouchy no, not yet." said a now frustrated Brainette.

"I hate not yet." he pouted.

"Yeah, well I'm starting to too."

"Maybe we should take a brake." Nursette suggested, no one argued on that notion.

They only had stopped for about 5 minutes when "Hay look!" Clumsy exclaimed causing everyone to jump. When they settled they look towards where Clumsy was pointing at. A beam of light. A mixture of fear and delight formed in the air, they were here now how do they get across.

"Now what?" Tattlerette asked.

"Plug your ears and hope for the best." Brainette said as she and Brainy put their fingers in their ears and marched forward.

Mint and the other smurfs coped nervously taking one step after another as they followed the beam of light. As they kept walking the trees became more healthier and they started to see plants and flowers. The fog and the sky started to clear and light broke through the trees as they came to a clearing. Brainy was right, the river was beautiful but not all beauty is safe and good, this came with a price. The grass was pure green, the flowers were the most prettiest that Floraette would role over and die with envy, the water so crystal clear you could see the fishes, but that was not all you could see. Little wisps of clear blue shadows shown in the water, they looked like people and creatures of all species frolicking and playing along the bottom. A simple brick arch bridge with green growing on the side went across the river, Brainy nudged Brainette with his elbow and pointed his chin towards the bridge. She nodded and signaled for the others to follow.

As they got closer somethings or someones were starting to come out of the river. The group paused as they saw the thing come out of the water, but in their now closer range they could see these were not thing but _people_! A man and a woman to be (horribly) correct. The man (Frieden) was young and handsome with shaggy blue hair, sea blue eyes, and fair skin, he wore a white and blue toga, and a blue scarf wrapped around his neck. The woman (Liebe) was also young and beautiful with long light green hair held in two long pony tails, bright green eyes, and fair skin, she also wore a toga but white and green and held no scarf. Mint and the smurfs felt a mixture of fear and confort at the sight of the two legendary wizards. Then they began to sing.

Frieden_: **Here by the river, **_

_**it is calm and it is free. **_

_**Me and my wife **_

_**are so ever lonely.**_

_**Come and stay weary travelers,**_

_**just for a bit.**_

_**What ever your heart desirers we shall grant. **_

No matter how hard Mint try she could not block out the beautiful music, then it got worse when Liebe started to sing.

Liebe: _**Dear weary travelers,**_

_**please do not be afraid.**_

_**We mean no harm **_

_**so why don't you come and play. **_

_**Come and stay weary travelers, **_

_**just for a bit. **_

_**What ever your heart desirers we shall grant.**_

Mint couldn't help but look up to find her longing, her home, with her father, a world without envy. Meanwhile Brainette looked back to find Mint missing from the group. She looked over at the river to see Mint stepping forward towards the water with a look of desperation and happiness. If Brainette was to go and rescue her she herself would go into the trance...she was willing to take the risk.

Friden and Liebe: **_Ah, beautiful memories _**

**_that we shall make together _**

**_here today. _**

**_Come right her dear child _**

**_time passes fast, _**

**_but her in this perfect world _**

**_you'll have eternity._ **

****Brainette was intoxicated by the musical melody, it was like nothing she's ever heard before. It was so, beautiful. She had barley grabbed on to Mint's hand only to let go of it, not caring what happen just what was infront of her.

Friden: _**Look at what you can have of us.**_

Liebe: _**Just come up and join us dear.**_

Friden: _**Look how theres peace my dear.**_

Liebe: _**Isn't it grand!**_

Brainette saw her paradise; her home safe from the volcano, her sisters and the smurfs living happily together, and Brainy welcoming her into the new world with open armes. It was all she ever dreamed of, all she had to do was step in.

Friden and Liebe: _**Isn't it how you dreamed it be**_

_**living like this with people you love in harmony. **_

_**This can all be yours if you just step in little darling.**_

Brainette was so close, so close to be in happiness forever. She was about to take Brainy's hand when she was suddenly she was pulled back. She tries to move forwards but she couldn't not matter how much she struggled she kept going back. Her paradise was disappearing, getting farther and farther no matter how much she tried. She was being practically dragged along the bridge, being lead away by the light and being consumed by darkness. The singing had stopped she heard silence, the light had left and was replaced by darkness. Brainette felt helpless until...

"_Brainette!_" she heard a familier but faint voice calling to her as her vision started to light up.

"_Brainette!_" it said again only a bit louder this time and she started to see again but only fuzzy figures. Her senses had slowly come back to her and she realized that she was lying down. Her vision was still hazy so she blinked a few times to clear it up.

"**Brainette!**" Brainy once again called to her. Brainette's vision and hearing had cleared up and she took notice of her surroundings, Brainy and the others were surrounding her in a large circle. She turned her head to her left to find Mint lying next to her with Nursette trying to attend to both of them at the same time. Brainette tried to get up to help Mint but found that she was to drained of her energy to get up so she remained down looking up at her love (the real one) and waited until it passed. She just prayed that Mint hadn't gone into limbo.

_Hang in there Mint._

**I shall STOP right here and leave you in suspens Mmmuahahaha! If thou craves for more of this fable tale thou must REVIEW! I needith 7 good ones! Peace, love, and chocolate ya'll!**


	6. Rest and Recovery

**Hay, hay, hay! Love ya'll's reviews, their awesome, and ya'll are awesome! My last chapter on the river of temptation would have been the best chapter I've ever made BUT my *bleep* of a brother forgot to recharge the wifi and I was so into my "was to be perfect story" when BAM! the internet shut down and it half deleted! So yeah thanks a lot bro :-( but don't worry bro I still love ya with what little heart I have left in me ;-P So with this one I made sure the wifi and computer are completely charged and it won't happen again. Anyway enjoy :)**

[Past the river of temptation, deep in the forest in some random safe cave **(not the cave of fear, yet)**]

"She's still a little unstable but I think it'll ware of." Nursette says as she cares for a still traced Mint. Papa knew something like this would happen so he took the liberty of loaning Nursette his mystical health book. Mint was laid down on a bed of leaves made by the smurfs and was practically motionless. Her once amber eyes were now pale white, her face held no emotion what so ever, and she kept moving her mouth as if speaking but nothing came out.

"**Permissum somnus obduco per vos quod aufero thy verto**." Nursette reads aloud as she sprinkles some herbs over Mints body, they seem to melt into the pixy's skin as they did her eyes shut, her mouth stopped moving, and her body seem to relax.

"Will she be okay?" Klutzette asked concernedly.

"She will now," Nursette reassured "that is, if I did the spell right. But for now we have to wait."

Klutzette nodded, even though Mint was mean she didn't want her to get hurt or worse. She then looks over to Brainette at the mouth of the cave, once her strength came back Brainette moved to that spot and no where els. Klutzette dissuaded to take over some dinner for her smart sister, that might get her out of her down mood. She walks over to the kettle hung over the fire and pours in some nigh swamp root stew Greedy had caned for them. She wasn't very careful pouring it in though, one step forward and _splat!_ Klutzette and the stew were face first to hit the ground. Clumsy rushes over to Klutzette aid only to slip on some of the stew himself and fall right on his tail next to her.

"Klutzette are you okay?" Clumsy asked, even if he gets hurt he still has to make sure others are safe first. Thats one thing Klutzette liked and disliked about him.

"Yeah I'm fine," she assures "you?"

Clumsy nods as he gets up, grabbing his girlfriends hand to help he loses his balance and they both go tumbling down again, him on the bottom and her on top. The other smurfs giggle from the side lines (even Grouchy!) as the all go to help the klutzy couple.

"What happen?" Tattlerette asked with a chuckle.

"Well, I was trying to get some soup for Brainette, to see if it might cheer her up a bit, cause she's looking really unsmurfy and I kind of sort of spilled some and...fell." Klutzette answered meekly.

Tattlerette looks over to Brainette at the mouth of the cave out of the corner of her eye, she's been looking a little down since the thing with the river.

Tattlerette looks over to Brainy "Whats smurfing her?"

Brainy shrugs and grabs the now empty bowl of stew from Klutzette "Maybe _I'll_ give her some soup."

Klutzette nodded in agreement "Good idea."

[Brainette, mouth of the cave]

Brainette leans her head on the wall of the cave as she looks out into the starry night sky, her face held no emotion what so ever same as how she felt.

"Hay you." a comforting voice said.

She didn't have to turn around to tell it was Brainy nor was she startled his sudden voice out of no where, she found it soothing to know he was around when she needed him.

"Hay." Brainette finally response wearily.

He carefully sits next to his beloved handing her the bowl of still warm soup.

"Thought you might me hungry."

She politely accepts the offering yet doesn't eat, she simply stares into the bowl blankly swirling around the vegetables in the broth. Wondering.

"How do you feel?" he asks.

The smart smurfette pauses for a minute before answering "Honestly...I don't know."

Brainy raised an eye brow "All this time here and you don't know?"

She shook her head yes "Thats what I've tried to figure out."

They sat there in silence for a moment, nothing heard but the swirling of the stew Brainette had.

"What are thinking?" Brainy asked suddenly.

Brainette shrugged in response.

"Yes you do." he lightly scolded.

She shook her head no.

"If you keep lying your pants will catch on fire." Brainy joked.

Brainette giggled "I don't ware pants."

"Well then your dress will." he chuckles as he pokes her stomach causing her giggles.

That did it. She couldn't keep anything away from Brainy, he knew how to push her buttons (metaphorically and literally). So there was no holding back any more.

"It's just," she sighed then continued "I was just wondering if the thing that happen to Mint was my fault an-"

"Okay stop right there," Brainy interrupted "how in smurfs name is what happen to Mint your fault?"

"I don't know."

The brunette look down at her now cold soup, still stirring.

"Maybe if I didn't get distracted by that smurfing song I could of-"

"You couldn't help your self," Brainy interrupted again "it put you in a trance."

"Yeah, but still," she sighed "by the way, how did you save my without getting into that trance."

"Popped my ears."

"Oh wow, and I call myself smart."

"You are, you just didn't have time!" he exclaimed "Look Brainette you didn't do nothing wrong, why are you blaming yourself?"

Brainette to a sip from her cold soup and sighed "What if she doesn't wake up cause I couldn't get her out in time?"

"She will wake up-"

"Well what if she doesn't!" Brainette yells almost in the verge of tears "What if she doesn't wake up f-for years a-and when she dose will s-she'll blame me? What if-if she never wakes up and we save her clan a-and father and they all think that I did it on purpose c-cause of what she did to me?"

"Thats not true." Brainy protested.

"Maybe, or m-maybe there was a part of me that wanted that?" she half cried "A part of me I-I couldn't control or get out that-that the song enhanced, who knows I didn't see her in my world."

"Now Brainette stop that!" Brainy demanded.

"But what if its true and I'm a monster!"

"Brainette listen to me!" he exclaimed in, not a mean way but a plead.

She stays silent when she heard Brainy's harsh tone of voice (in her opinion) and finally pays attention.

Brainy breathes in and out to calm his nerves before saying "I have known you for years now, and I know with all my mind, body, and soul that you would never do such a thing. Not even if the music influenced you, you are to smart for that."

"B-but I let go of her when I got to her...a-and I didn't care what happened."

"That wasn't you, that was the song. It controlled you."

Brainette sighed as she sets aside the still full bowl of stew and curls herself into a ball, hugging her knees. Thought back to the river and remember not caring what happened to Mint, just getting to her perfect world. Brainy saw as she looked blankly to the ground really deep in thought, still he wrapped his arms around her for confret as if saying "I'm here no mater what."

"Brainette?" a motherly voice called from behind.

She turns to she Nursette standing but a few feet behind them with a relief look on her face.

_I'm guessing she didn't hear us. _Brainette thought.

"Someone wants to see you." Nursette proclaimed

Brainette is then led to the back of the cave where Mint is now fully awake and eating stew as she patiently waits for her guest. At the sight of Mint Brainette didn't know whether to cry or jump for joy, so instead she went with a tiered smile and a wave of relief wash over her. Mint looks up (and away from her stew) to shyly smile at the smart smurfette.

"Hay." Brainette waves.

"Hay." Mint echoes.

Nursette dissuades to leave the seen, as to find she was more of a third-wheel in this situation. Brainette sits next to the earthly pixy as and awkward silence falls between them. But after a while...

"So...thanks for saving me and...stuff." Mint meekly says.

"Actually, I didn't," Brainette confesses "Brainy did."

Mint nods "Well thank him for me and still thanks for trying."

Gilt washes over Brainette when Mint thanked her "Mint I-"

"It's not your fault." Mint interrupts.

"What?"

"You can her a lot when you're in a coma, even things others can't. Or maybe it's because earth pixies have better hearing?"

"Mint I'm sorry."

"Don't blame yourself, you couldn't help it whats done is done. It's a thing in the past."

"But I-"

"Its my fault, I should have put my fingers in my ears instead of putting my hand over them. I didn't want earwax on them, stupid huh?"

There was an awkward chuckle shared between them then again an awkward silence that didn't last.

"So what did you see?" Brainette asked "B-but if you don't want to tell me that's fine too."

"No, no, I hear what you saw and I guess its only fair." Mint sighed "I saw my clan, my town, my father, a world with no envy."

" 'No envy'?" Brainette thought aloud.

Mint rubbed the back of her neck in a nervous gesture, how was she going to break this down. "Well, um..."

"Its alright you don't have to tell if you don't want to." Brainette assured.

"No, I'll tell you but...maybe later. Its-its getting late, we should get some sleep after a long day."

Brainette didn't want to argue and risk the few steps closer to being friends to diminish, so she left it at that. Everyone had one last bowl of stew, talked over the plan for tomorrow, and retreated to bed.

Toughette and Hefty snuggled together in one corner, Tattlerette and Grouchy (secretly) in the next, as did Brainette and Brainy. Handy and Nusette didn't cuddle up but where very close (and would find a little too close in the morning), Mint laid back down on the bed of leaves near the brainy couple.

_No envy, _Brainette thought to herself as she laid in her loves arms_ What does she mean by that?_

_If only she knew? _Mint told herself with a pit of guilt in her stomach.

**Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been starting marching band and we have practice before school starts this year to memorize the music for football season. So I'll be updating late, so bare with me here :( Any way YOU my lovely readers know the drill, REVIEW! I need 7 good ones the next chapter will be better I promise. Peace, love, and chocolate ya'll! **


	7. The Cave of Fear

**Yo, yo, yo! WAT UP PARTY PEOPLE! I just love getting reviews from you guys, love, love, love, love, LOVE! Almost as much as I love CHOCOLATE! *stuffs a 1ft tall chocolate easter bunny in mouth* *sloppy munching sounds are heard then stops and turns around to face viewers* Sorry chocolate moment *clears throat* but any way my non-edible viewers here it is CHAPTER 7! **

[Morning. Out of "resting" cave]

Morning soon shined over the sleeping smurfs and pixy as they pack up, have a quick breakfast, and to head out to their next destination, The Cave of Fear. With any logic the mear name should stand out and give warning to anyone who has the bravery or tomfoolery to go in to the dreaded cave. Yet helpless and foolish souls travel in ether by accident or to show courage and suffer one of two; death by fear or death by the fear reaper that lurks within the cave. And everyone knows what fear reapers feed off of...

"Fear? How are we suppost to beat that!" Nusette exclaimed.

"Fear is just the state of mind." Brainy assured.

"Yeah but how do we beat it!" Handy joined in, he and the others where not to thrilled by their next stop. Its a miracle they made it out of The River of Temptation, they were this close to lose Mint and Brainette.

"Um, you face it." Brainette said like it was the most obvious thing.

"Easier said then done." Tattlerette scoffed as she was starting to get less enthusiastic about their journey .

"I hate fear!" Grouchy pouted, but was also fearful inside.

"Brainette we almost lost two of us last time and we're risking it again," Nusette reminded "please reconsider this."

"But we can't stop now we'er so close, can't we keep going?" Mint pleaded "Please."

Nursette sighed before looking over to the others as they give her a reassuring nod "Fine, but can you at least think up a plane NOW instead of the last minute like last time."

Mint sighed in relief that there was still a chance to save her clan and father and she show it by going forth and hugging the life out of Nursette.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Mint squealed "How can I ever repay you?"

"Just let me breath and I'll be good." the nurse smurfette managed to wheeze out struggling to get out of the surprisingly strong pixy's grip.

"Sorry."

[1 hour later near The Cave of Fear]

The plan was simple, keep a light with you at all times. Of course the all time fear of fear was light, but this was not the case, this is a special kind of light, a mixture of herbs, lighter fluid, and pixy dust. The glow from the special light creates an ora of peace and happiness and if the smurf and Mint where not afraid the reaper wouldn't get them, right?

"This better work Brainy." Hefty said trying to hold back his own fear inside him as he lights the lantern.

The lantern was big enough to surround everyone in a warm glow, the weight of fear washed away from everyone and was replaced by peace. Everyone smiled, even Grouchy, as they settled into the glow and entered the cave.

Black.

Thats all that was visible even with the light of the lantern, the smurfs and Mint look around cautiously yet calmly for an exit but found non. But still no one panicked, even Clumsy and Klutzette who were a panic attack waiting to happen in dark scary places without Papa or Mama (but not as much as Scaredy smurf). Hefty and Toughette stood gard in the middle with the lantern keeping a blank face trying to not be to relient on the glow just in case. Grouchy couldn't be happier, for once he was smiling and in the most dreaded of places, that sure made Tattlerette happier light or no light. She deeply cared for Grouchy and loved it when he smiled, he did have a nice smile. Handy had actually regain some confidence back in him and secretly reach out for Nursette's hand which she happily aloud. She was very found of the carpenter smurf, he was so kind, helpful, and clever, and she was glad that by that gesture he might have a soft spot for her as she did him. Mint was rejoiced with new hope stronger then before, she was sure that everything would turn out okay. She'ed see her father again, her clan, and she and Brainette would become swell friends, maybe even best friends. As for Brainy and Brainette they finally felt calm and peaceful for once in days! It was a nice change for them, for Mint, and for all the smurf. But it was short lived.

A strong gust of wind whistled through the cave, at first the happy travelers didn't mind, just some wind. Then an even stronger gust of wind past by almost knocking down the less chipper friends.

"Whats going-."

But before Mint could finish her question another gust of wind stronger then the last pushed back the smurf and the pixy causing a domino effect as the lantern flipped through the air and _crash!_ shattered to pieces. The peace diminished into nothing, and the nothing soon became something, something not wanted at the moment.

_"**EGO nidor vestri vereor**." _an icy voice whispers through out the cave then again as it translates _"I smell your fear."_

"Would it have helped if we took a bath?" Clumsy whispered frightenedly to Klutzette.

But his question went unheard as Klutzette was focused on whispering little preyers of help to herself, while the others were induing a mental state of panic. Why were they panicing? I wasn't that scary in the cave.

_Oh smurf! Not again! _Brainette thought worriedly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

A blood piercing scream came from behind. It was Tattlerette, she looked pail and everyone knew why, for in front of her was a big, hairy, ugly, 10 apples high spider.

"Sp-spi..." was all she manage to get out before passing out as the spider started forward towards her.

But before he could reach her Grouchy jumps between them, Toughette's bow in hand, and stairs down the spider daring him to come closer. At that moment a hole appeared underneath him and he dropped into a deep pool of water. Grouchy could swim but not very well, the water was producing waves making it hard for him to stay afloat. He was drowning, and what was worse the water was getting colder and he started to get numb.

"Heellppblpbklg!" he managed to scream only to get pushed down by another wave, still in a struggle.

Hefty and Handy heard his cry and went into action, but before taking two steps the floor underneath them started to rumble as the section Hefty was on lifted him high above the air. The speed and coalition of the ground going up caused Hefty landed flat on his stomach, shutting his eyes in the process not wanting to know how high up he would be. The ground came to a halt and he slowly cracked opened an eye then shut it down immediately seeing that he was well above 100 human feet high (and this time it wasn't a dream).

Down below Handy was in a nightmare all of his own, he was running as fast as his little legs can away from a 8 apples tall, 10 apples wide, midnight black, blood sucking, bat. Its fangs so white they sparkled like the full moon, beady yellow eyes peering down at the carpenter waiting for the perfect time to attack.

"Handy!" Nursette cries out as she sets to chase after him but is stopped by a grate wall of tries to go the other way but is again stopped by a 3 human feet high orange flame surrounding her in a circle as it starts to close in on her.

"Help!" she hollers gasping as the flames jump up and about, taunting her.

"Hang on Nursette!" Toughette calls out to her.

"No problem there!" Nursette respons going into the center of the circle to get away from the fire.

Toughette is about 5 feet away when out of no where big, sharp, stalag mights pop out of the ground, above the roof of the cave, and the cave walls, boxing her in as they inched closer. Toughette held her breath as beads of sweat formed on her brow trying so hard not to pass out and get stabbed by the stalag mights behind her.

"Oh no!" Klutzette whimpers and then looks towards the remainder of the group (mostly to Clumsy) "What do we do?"

Clumsy shakes his head in defeat as he grabs a hold of her hand with both of his and looks into her eyes "I don't know but don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you."

For the moment Klutzette was calm yet still worried, but Clumsy always kept his promise even in the worse case scenario. If only he didn't. For in that moment was snatched out of Klutzette's arms and hung upside down from the air.

"Clumsy!" she gasps.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," he reassured as he looks around him "just hanging aah!"

_A snack! _he thinks to himself as he finds the head right side up in front of him _Why did it have to be a snack!_

The color was barely visible but its eye glowed a bright yellow with red slit cat like pulps, and its tongue flickered in and out smelling its victim as its tail starts to coil around Clumsy getting tighter.

"Clumsy!" Klutzette cries out again "Some body do something!"

Thinking fast Mint picks out a rock the size of her hand and throws it smack into the snacks eye, just like the crow. Brainy and Brainette pick up on the plan fast and copy the action of Mint, with only Klutzette frozen and whimpering in fear.

"Klutzette watch out!" Clumsy manages to choke out in the snakes tight grip.

The frightened klutzy smurfette turns to find a nightmare beyond her worst nightmare, a (human) 6ft tall evil clown. **(A.N. just think of the "It" clown. I've never seen the movie but, I've heard he's scary. According to my Aunt.)**

"Oh.." and just like Tattlerette Klutzette passes out, right on to the clown's white blood stained hand.

"Klmhfzmftte!" Clumsy mufles out from the snakes coil weakly.

But it was just enough for Brainette to hear and go dashing to the rescue.

"Let her go to you...you...son of a smurf!" Brainette claps her hands over her mouth (but still kept running), she's never cursed before.

She was so preoccupied with her thoughts she almost didn't see the volcano that sprouted right infront of her, almost. It looked just like the one that distorted her home, it spat out chunks of hot volcanic rock and debris. She was right at the bottom about to run for it when the elevation of the volcano got higher and higher, like there was no end. The lave flows down fast as she struggles to out run it.

Seeing that his mate was in danger Brainy goes off to try to save her and just like the others is stopped by his worst fear. The devil and his pet themselves, Gargamel and Azrael, only a better, bader version.

"Going some where, my wretched blue friend!" Gargamel bellowed as he reaches down to grabe him.

Brainy makes a run for it, like he so often dose from him, (only this one was more life threatening) with Azrael hot on his tail.

Mint was all that was left, and she knew it. What was she to do? She was just a tiny earthly pixy. She could save Hefty but, it was to high her wings would tier out, it just all seemed hopeless to her.

_"Your next." _the reaper chuckled.

Mint shut her eyes tightly, not wanting to see her final fait, and waited. Moments passed and nothing happened, the reaper must of sensed something was wrong cause in a puff of red smoke he appeared right infront of her. He looked like a 7ft tall man with pasty white skin, crochet yellow teeth, blood red eyes, and wore a raggedy old brown cloak.

_"What is the meaning of this?!" _he hissed _"What type of magic do you bestow?!"_

It took awhile to process but Mint finally got it.

"My fear...has already come true." she thought aloud.

_"Impossible!" _the reaper roared.

"No, it isn't," Mint spoke confidently as she stepped forward and the reaper backed up "you cant do anything. My fear is already happening!"

She is walking towards the reaper as he stumbles to get back.

"My father and clan are trapped and I have to save them!"

The reaper starts to shrink down as the fearless energy flows in him.

"And I am not going to let some big scary "fear" reaper get in my way! So let me and my friends go!"

_"No! This can't be happening!"_ the reaper cries out in his now getting squeaky voice.

"Oh it is happening!" Mint growls as she pokes him in the chest as he is now only 1 apple taller then her and shrinking "Cause unless your facing your fear can you be put down!"

She had backed him up to the lege of a chasm as he was now half her hight.

"And I am!"

Mint then pushes the reaper off the lege and into the chasm, he is still shrinking and a tiny scream is heard as he falls down and hits rock bottom (literally).

The earthly pixy turns to see every thing disappearing, Tattlerette is untangled from the spiders web, Grouchy is place on dry land, Hefty lowered to ground level, the bat dissolves and Handy stops running, the fire is exhausted around Nursette, the stalag mights retract away from Toughette, Clumsy is lazily put down by the snake as it disappears, as is Klutzette by the clown, the lave vanishes just in time for Brainette collapses form exhaustion, same goes for Brainy as Gargamel and Azrael dissolves into nothing.

" Thank goodness," Mint exhales "is everyones safe now?"

A mixture of groans are heard all around (with the exception of Tattlerette and Klutzette).

_Thats a good sign._ Mint thinks to herself.

**I know, I know, I'm not the best when it comes to action seans. But still I barely was able to make this with me going to summer band and all, still I tried my best and I think it was good enough. So ya'll know the drill REVIEW! I need 7 good ones :) Peace, love, and chocolate ya'll!**


	8. Trust and betrayal

**Haaaay! Sorry it took so long you guys, Marching Band is very hectic this year! We really want to win Pigskin this year (those who do not know nothing about my band geek language, its a marching band competition) but any who I got some great reviews :) so that means *drum roll* A NEW CHAPTER! **

[Still in cave]

With the cave being safe and all the smurfs and Mint dissuaded to set up for lunch, even though no one was quite hungry at the moment (except for Mint). Tattlerette and Klutzette had come to, Tattlerette was in a mood that made Grouchy seem pleasant and Klutzette was still pretty shaken. It was a very silent meal no one wanted to mention the past events, well all except for Mint. She tried so hard not to go back to her nosy ways but she had to know;

_What the hell was with that volcano?_

She could understand the others fears of spikes, fire, snakes, and what not but a volcano, it just didn't add up. Especially being the smurfette Brainette is. The earthly Pixy was so wrapped up in her thought she didn't notice she finished the sandwich she was given and was now unconsciously munching on the napkin it was wrapped in.

Brainette took notice of this action, thinking it was some kind of odd pixy custom but for safe mesures she asked "Um...Mint?"

The pixy's head shot up at attention still chew on the paper napkin.

"Mind me asking, why are you chewing on a napkin?"

Mint had finally felt (and tasted) the dry paper loged in her mouth and spit it out immediately.

"Bleh! Must of gotten over excited." she chuckled.

"Of a sandwich?" Toughette giggled as did the others, not totally convinced.

"Um...y-yeah," Mint lied "the sandwich Greedy and Gingerette made was so good I wanted to saver every last bit right down to the napkin."

This won another round of laughter, sure she was buying time but she Mint did enjoy the brighten mood. Still she didn't go unseen for long.

"Seriously," Toughette said trying to stiffen another laugh "what are you so wrapped up in?"

Mint's expression turned serious, bitting her bottom lip she asked "Promise you guys won't be mad?"

The others shrugged as what seemed like and "okay" before Clumsy answered for all of them "Cross our hearts and hope to smurf!"

Mint inhaled and exhaled sharply to go on "W-what did all of those fears mean?" (She didn't want to only ask Brainette, so it was only right)

There was silence for a bit.

"I almost drowned when I was a smurfling," Grouchy started "I use to love swimming but, one day I ate before I went in and smurfed a cramp. It wasn't till a few years ago that I got to nerve to try again. But even now...it-it still freaks me out."

It went on down the line like this with each smurf/smurfette explaining the resone behind their fears; Tattlerette was attacked by a tarantula as a kid. Handy went cave exploring with Minor Smurf only to get swarmed by bats (he thanks smurfness they only ate insects). Hefty of course as you all know fell of a tight rope when they put on a circus for Baby. Toughette was captured by a human and he tried to take a blood sample with a **human** size needle. Nursette got lost in a forest fire they were trying to put out in her old home. Gargamel's apprentice, Scalpe, had let a snake loose in the village it chased poor Clumsy around and would of caught him is it hadn't been for Handy's cage trap invention. Apparently Klutzette use to love clowns and the circus until a con circus came to the land, the clowns there had trapped her and would of forced her to be in the circus forever if Mama and her sisters hadn't saved her. Brainy always feared that Gargamel would some day become dangerous and that the next time he captured them would be their last.

"I guess all is left is me," Brainette sighed after awhile "we use to live on an island next to, what was suppose to be, a dorment volcano. It exploded and... distorted our whole village. Our home."

Brainette wanted to cry but she just didn't allow herself and Mint could tell.

"Sorry I asked." Mint apologized in a nervous whisper.

"Nah, its fine," the smart smurfette waved off "whats happen, happened."

This made Mint real guilty, she had suddenly realized that they weren't so different after all.

**[Half way through the Forest of Darkness]**

After the very sentimental moment in the cave the group packed up lunch early to get a move on through the forest before dark. For some reason everyone was feeling very smurfy, and it wasn't just cause they were so close to ending their journey (although that was part of the reason). As it turns out the smurfs and smurfettes really did needed that talk, like Mama and Papa said "Talking things out makes it all a bit smurfier!"

Mint on the other hand had a gut piercing bad feeling in her since they left the cave.

"I can believe that we'er almost there!" Klutzette cheered "The nightmare is almost over!"

"Couldn't agree more," Tattlerette joined, as she was her old smurfy self again "my readers will **love** the new story I have."

"No kidding." Brainette chuckled.

She then looks over at Mint who was pale white and looking like she was gunna vomit.

"Hay whats the matter?" Brainette asks.

The pixy jumps a bit at the smart smurfs voice "O-oh n-nothing."

Brainette thinks awhile before answering "Oh, I see whats going on."

Mint's blood went ice cold "Y-y-you do?"

Brainette puts a friendly arm around her shoulder "Your worried about you family," she concluded "I'm sure their fine. I understand times like this can be hard, smurf only knows how much I worried when Mama and my sisters had to stay behind on the island during the volcano to help out some friends."

"R-really?"

"Yeah, I was a real mess. Even if I didn't show it."

Mint couldn't take it any more, she just couldn't. She jerks away from Brainette coming in front of her stopping the whole group in surprise.

"Mint, whats wrong." Brainette asks worriedly.

Tears slide down her cheeks as she tries to find the words to talk "Me."

"What?"

"ME! Thats whats wrong! Its ME! You have to go back!"

The smurfs were stunned, they didn't know what to think (not knowing what was happening).

"Mint...what the smurf are you talking about?" Brainette was starting to get a little freaked out.

"I'm a bad pixy." was all she as able to cry out before falling on her knees sobbing.

The others rush over to confort her when they were stopped by a loud;

"NO! J-just go back!"

"Mint, whats going on!" Handy asked "Your scaring the smurf out of us!"

The earthly pixy lifts her head out of her hands still crying softly "Just go! *sniff* Before you get hurt."

"Okay, we need an explanation now!" Hefty demanded.

Mint looked down at the ground in shame "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." she cries softly.

"Sorry for what!" Toughette was starting to lose patience with the pixy.

"Because," Mint sobbed "I'm leading you into a trap."

A string of silence released into the air, but not for long.

"What trap?" Brainette ask-no demanded harshly.

"Balthazar's crow had said if I bring his master some smurf that..." Mint trailed off.

"That what!"

Mint flinches at the coldness of Brainette's voice but continues "That he release my family."

Brainette had no idea is she should be mad or not but at the time she didn't care "You-you-you TRADER!"

"I'm sorry." the pixy meeped out.

"Your **sorry**!" Brainette growled "After what **you** did to me! After we risked **our** necks to go help **you**! I thought we were **FRIENDS**!"

"We are."

"Oh, yeah, cause you've done a smurfy job of showing **that**!"

"Brainette, lets be reasonable," Brainy sooth "calm down."

She turns to him face full of rage ready to attack "Calm down!? Calm down!? You want **me** to **CALM DOWN**!" she screams.

"Brainette-"

"I've calm down for **YEARS** and its gotten me **NO WHERE**!"

"I am very truly sorry Brainette." Mint speaks out.

"I thought you had **changed**!" Brainette accuses.

"I have changed-"

"**NO** you haven't! Your the same **conniving**,** twisted**, **malicious** little pixy that you always have been! Why!? Why the smurf do you hate me!?" Brainette was now in tears, she thought Mint had changed.

"I don't-"

_"CAW!"_

That screech. That horrible screech has haunted Mint for days at end, but this time it was no dream. It was real.

"Run!" Mint warned the others as she flu the opposite direction of the castle.

Before they could ask why, Balthazar's crow popped out from a near by tree zooming towards the smurfs. They sprang into action, running as fast as their little legs can go as Mint flies over head. The dreaded crow dives down getting nearer and nearer to the frantic group, his beady red blazed with anger and determination for his master will surely reward him. As for the smurfs and the "trader" earth pixy use each and every ounce of energy they have within them to push forward trying desperately to get away from the evil raven. Brainette, who was at first in the front of the group, laged behind running her hardest and fastest to get to the front or at least closer to Brainy (who by the why was also at the back but not so far like his mate).As if faith wanted to tant her she trips over a rock;

_Smack!_

Face first she hits the ground! The crow sees his struggling target and gets ready for an attack by extending his talens forward diving down towards the smart smurfette. Brainette was down on all fours huffing and puffing for air, she struggles to get up as her vision is blurry from the impact on the ground. As she wobbles on standing she is unaware of the predator diving down for her. Brainy, who is still running with the group, turns back to find his beloved no where in sight causing him to stop instantly as he franticly searches around him. In the distance he sees a feminine blue figure wobbling around trying to get away from the crow diving towards it, his heart sank.

"Brainette!" he calls out, running full speed towards her."

Brainette was still in a critical state, finding it hard to keep her balance right she once again hits rock bottom (literally) as the dreaded crow moves in closer. Brainy was a long way but with the adrenaline he has now there was a slim chance he could make it, so he kept on running. It was a race agents time.

They got closer...

and closer...

and closer...

WHAM!

A blur had ramed Brainette out of the way into the safety of a near by bush. Thinking that he has the smurfette the crow retreats into the air towards the castle. Brainy on the other hand had stumbled on to the ground from the loss of impact, he skided across the dirt path face first. He looks up to see the crow gone and flying away, thinking he has failed Brainy bakes down crying.

"Uuugg."

Brainy's head shoots up listening for the sound.

"Uuugg."

_Its coming from the bush._

Slowly he creeps up to the "talking bush" being very cautious as he moves away branches.

"Brainette!" Brainy's heart sowers to find his beloved, but sinks a little to find her some what unconscious.

By the time the rest of the group had arrived at the bush Brainette was coming to.

"Oh my smurf Brainette, are you okay?!" Klutzette cries.

"What happen?!" Clumsy put in "Mint had gone back for some reason."

"Mint?" Brainette said groggily.

"I didn't see her." Brainy confirmed.

It took a while to process through but Brainette finally figured out what happend, Mint saved her.

_She risked her own neck just to save** me**! Why?!_

"After what I said to her." Brainette thought aloud as hot bubbly tears trickled down her face once more.

Brainy was confused "Huh?"

"She saved me after what I said to her!" she said a little louder as she herself brakes down crying.

Staring down at her with shock the others knew what she ment. Mint wasn't a trader, she was just scared and desperate. Yet she gave up up everything to save a friend.

**Mmuwahahahaha! The end is near but you won't find out till next time Mmuwahahahaha! Ain't I just evil ;) But anyway due to short timing between now and school I will post the last two chapters up at the same time. But still REVIEW! I need 7 good ones:) Peace, love, and chocolate ya'll!**


	9. Smurfs to the rescue! Pt1

**So yeah this it probably going to take longer then expected but I'll post the last two chapters soon I promise. I've just been sooooooo bussy I barley had time to finish this one! But I did so ENJOY!**

[Balthazar's Castle]

"You useless bird!" Lord Balthazar growls "I told you to bring me SMURFS!"

The crow coures behind a near by book shelf as his master hurls a human skull at him. Balthazar then turns to the fearful pixy, fuming with anger.

"And you!" he marches forward towards the table where Mint is at. She stumbles backward bumping into a near by bird cage, she couldn't fly for her wing was once again damaged by the crow.

"You promised me smurfs!"

"G-go jump off a cliff!" Mint (tried to) bravely say.

"Brave words for a useless fairy!" he snatches up Mint by her "good wing", dangling her in front of him at eye level.

"I'm a pixy!" she pouts.

Balthazar chuckles "My dear, by the time I'm done with you it won't matter!"

Mint's blood turned ice cold;_ Is there something worse then the pain my father went through?_ Flashes of bloody unsanitary images of her father returned to her, speaking of her father...

"I-I wana see him!"

Balthazar snarls at first but then cracks a wicked smile liking the unpleasant thought in his head "Very well."

He leads (more like carries) her to the dungeon room/lab, it was filled with rows and rows of enchanted prison cells each containing ether animals or pixies from her clan. Once they reached the last cell he pauses to put Mint in a near by bird cage dangling from the ceiling. As he turn to walk away the weakening earth pixy calls out to him "Hay! You said I could see him You said I could see my father!"

Not even tuning to acknowledge her Balthazar cackles evilly as he points to the cell next to her "And you are!"

Mint turns towards the cell and to her horror finds her father in worse condition then before! He lies on the ground, both wings were busted and torn, broken nose, black eye, split lip, and just...so much blood!

"Daddy!" Mint cries out.

"Shh! Daddys sleeping!" Balthazar laughs as he exits the sean "Mwahahahahahaha!"

"Mint..." Afton calls out faintly.

"Y-yes Daddy?" his daughter sniffs "I-I'm here."

She moves to the edge of her cage to be able to hear he father better, he pauses for a moment trying to breath in some air and Mint just brakes down.

"Shh. Shh. D-don't cry my darling," her father tries to sooth "everything will be alright."

"Oh Daddy, *sniff* what did he do to you?"

"Wanted to know...where the smurf village was," he wheezed out "so h-he tried to beat it out of me."

"And even after that you didn't say?" she gasps in surprise.

Mint's dad chuckles "My dear, a true friend will risk his or her neck for their safety."

Mint thinks back to Brianette and how she risked her neck trying to save her from the river. How she convinced the others to help her save her family. How she didn't turn her away the day she came crying for help. Even after all Mint did to her, Brainette put all of that aside to help her.

"What happened to your wing?"

Her fathers sudden voice caused her to jump a little in surprise "Huh?"

"Your wing," he points out (metaphorically) "what happend?"

"Same as you, risked my neck to save a friend." she smiles but it soon fades "Even though she still thinks I'm a trader."

Afton (tries to) nod sympathetically "Don't worry my darling, all good things are blessed and recognized."

[Outside Balthazar's Castle]

The smurfs hid behind a fair sized rock, that could hide all of them, at the edge of the mote trying to think up a plan to get across and inside the castle (obviously).

"We can always swim across." Klutzette suggested.

At the moment an alligator jumps up and out from the murky water of the mote, snapping its jaws upward before retreating back into the mote with its brethren. The smurfs gulp down a big lump in their throats.

"I hate that idea." Grouchy gulps.

"You know I really do like life." Tattlerette put in.

"Like? I smurfing love it!" Nursette says.

"Okay, what ells you got?" Handy asks the klutzy smurfette who shrugs innocently.

Brainette scans the area for a way across, no matter what they had to save Mint and her family, she made a promise and she intended to keep it. _Nothing down below_, she then scans upward to a near by tree. Its branches barley reached the other side to the low rood of the castle, _But will it hold us up?_ The branches of the tree were bare but thick, they could all make it if they went one by one and not put to much pressure on it. But to make sure she taps Brainy's shoulder and asks aloud "Do you think that branch can hold us up?"

He looks to his mate then to the branch she was pointing at, really deep in thought. It took awhile but he finally answered "Depends how old it is?"

The smurfs then run over to the tree for Brainy to inspect, feeling and tapping the trunk he comes up with an answer "It's a bit brittle but it should hold us up if we go one at a time."

"Good enough." Brainette says as she lassos a rope to a low branch and starts to climb the tree.

The others watch in surprise on how perfectly she lassoed the rope to the branch. Brainette looks down to find the others haven't moved yet "What? I picked up a few tricks from Cowgirl."

Out of their "shock" the smurfs successfully climb up the tree to the right branch and look towrds their (hope to be) landing place. As you all probably might know by now Hefty was in a mental state of panic and was trying not to hyperventilate by not looking down.

"Brainy, you better be right about this," Hefty warns "cause if we fall I'll-"

"We are not going to fall!" Brainette snaps. _I hope._

One by one the smurfs and smurfettes carefully cross the branch (well Hefty kind of crawled clinging on for dear life) until only Clumsy was left **(let us all pray)**.

"Oh, be careful dear!" Klutzette calls out in worry.

Clumsy nods towards his mate then takes his first step...

then another...

and another...

and another...

Till he has reached the middle, _Okay this is good I'm almost their, just a few more steps._ He stumbles on his next step and the others gasp in fear at first then sigh in relief as he regains balance.

"Don't look down!" Brainy informs his best friend.

And as usual he didn't hear. Clumsy looks below him and the instant shock of how high he is causes him to lose balance once again! He grabs the branch just in time causing it to wobble up and down swaying him like an apple thats just about ready to fall. Klutzette was about to go help him but was restrained by Toughette and warned by Brainette that the branch might not be strong enough for two smurfs. Clumsy, who had closed his eyes when the branch was shaking, opened them as it came to a stop and started to monkey bar his way to the other side. Fait must have a sick twisted sense of humor cause just as he was about to reach for the lege the tip of the branch broke sending Clumsy down.

"Clumsy!" Klutzette cries, praying herself out of Toughettes grip to the lege.

She leans over the lege expecting the worse, blood and body parts floating over the water kind of worse. But fait must also have mercy cause clinging onto a rusty old nail was non other then Clumsy Smurf himself. Klutzette let out a sigh of relief to see her lover safe as the others passed down a rope to hoist him up. Once up Klutzette takled him down hugging and kissing the life out of him, she was just thankful he was safe.

Brainette smiles but they had to keep moving, clearing her throat she said "Well, if you guys are done we have to save some lives now."

The the other smurfs snickered as the klutzy couple blushed a dark red and nodded as Klutzette gave Clumsy one last kiss and they scurried off to save Mint.

[Inside Balthazar's castle]

The group of smurfs snuck around the the evil collector's study searching for any signs of Mint or her clan.

"Maybe their in the dungeon room," Brainy whispered "thats where Papa Smurf was last time."

"Do you know how to get to it?" Brainette whispered back.

He nodded and gestured for the group to follow him as he leads them down a narrow hallway. The hall was lit up by torches nailed to the wall and it gave out an eire glow, causing the hall to look spookier then it is. It felt like hours till they reached the end but, even then it was blocked by an iron door.

_Now what?_ Brainette thinks to herself.

Like all dungeon doors it had a window with metal bars wide enough for a smurf to squeeze through. Brainette looks towered her athletic sister giving her a look only sisters understand. Toughette lassos a rope to one of the metal bars and starts to climb to the top and once reached to the other side.

Click!

The door opened, Toughette landed safely on the ground, and the smurfs entered in with ease. For now.

[One hour later]

"Why dose he have so many stairs!" Handy complained in a hush tone.

"Cause it wasn't built for smurfs," Brainy said obviously "don't worry we'er almost at the bottom."

As Brainy had said they finally reached their destination, now they have to find their pixy which shouldn't me to hard now, right? Papa Smurf had known that the cells would be enchanted so he told his apprentice a spell trick just for the occasion.

"**Malum veneficus unlock iam , permissum bonus procedo!**"

As the words were spoken all the cells and cages in the dungeon swung open releasing all the animals and pixies trapped and now freed! Brainette looks around for Mint over the crowd of animals and pixies but couldn't seem to find her. She then spots a green lump laying on the floor in the last cell.

"Mint!" Brainette calls as she races to the cell with the others hot on her trial.

Once close enough to see it wasn't Mint Brainette soon realizes who it was.

"Sir Afton!"

At the sound of his name Afton turns to find smurfs surrounding him in a semi circle. Nursette inspects his condition and cringes at the sight of all the wounds the leader pixy bared. Afton's tan face was now pale porridge white with blood shot eyes, his hair more gray then usual, basically in his condition now he looked older the he should of been.

"He's lost a lot of blood." Nursette informs the others.

"Mint..." Afton calls out weakly.

Following his gaze, Brainette looks up towards the (now open) bird cage that hung from the ceiling, peeking out was the green pixy herself.

"Mint!" Brainette calls out joyfully.

"Brainette?" Mint calls back confused.

"Come on down its safe now!" Brainette assured.

"I can't!" Mint cries "My wing is broken!"

"Again!?"

The pixy nods sadly.

"Hold on we'll get you down!"

In a matter of seconds the smurfs lasso a rope to one of the bird cage's bares so Mint can climb down, but the celebration was short lived when Mint took a good look at her father.

"Daddy!" Mint gasps as she rushes to his side. She looks to Nursette for any good news "H-how is he?"

Nursette sighs sadly "He's lost a lot of blood Mint...that his leg and two of his rib cages are broken." she pauses slightly for Mint to take it in then continues "His wounds have been infected do to lack of sanitary treatment which is making it hard to heal and it caused him to develop a fever."

She didn't need to say what was gunna happen, everybody knew already. Heck, even Afton knew. Mint began to weep as she bows down gently laying her head on top of her fathers chest. His breath is a slow rhythm getting slower with each passing time, gently heaving up and down.

"Shh, shh, d-don't cry my darling." Afton tries to shushes his daughter.

Mint looks up towers her dyeing father "I-it not fair!" she sobs.

"Its okay...its all gunna be okay."

No amount of confort her father did would calm Mint down, her they were about to be freed and her father, the only family she had left, was going to leave her.

Afton gently strokes his daughters "Its okay, Daddys here," he cooed "Daddys got you."

With what little strength he had left, lifts Mint's head to meet his gaze "I am so proud of you Mint," Afton weakly said "don't you ever forget that."

Mint's father's breathing comes to a halt and his eyes close for the very last time.

**I know, I know, I'm a bitch for killing Afton! But its not like I wanted to, it just went well with the story. What did you want me to do I had some major writers block and this was the only thing that came to mind! Kill me if you want! Take your one free shot, I'm open. But anyway REVIEW! I need 7 good or bad (since I killed Mint's dad *nervous chuckle*) Peace, love, and chocolate ya'll! **


	10. Smurfs to the rescue! Pt2

**Look at me! I'm not dead! Sorry I haven't up dated I've been so bussy, we started school, forgot to pay our internet, I had marching band, and then it was my Mom's birthday! Just...very hectic week! But I'm here for your entertainment now and thats all that matters :) ENJOY!**

[Balthazar's dungeon]

Mint's clan had surrounded their fallen leader and his weeping daughter with silence and sorrow, it was a surprise to everyone. Afton has been through a lot (and I mean a lot!) he's fought war, sickness, the lose of his wife, but now...it was to much for the once strong pixy leader. The glow of the great pixy leader had diminished from his body, as happens to all pixy's when they die, causing the look of a drafty depressing grey glow. Mint kept crying only at about a wimper, she hadn't the energy to cry at full force but that didn't mean the tears came down any less.

Nursette was able to heal Mint's wing once again and now slowly steps forward with a little sake in hand, scoops out a little of its magical pouter, and chants softly "**Crepusculum ut diluculo , vita ut nex , somes ut cinis cineris**."

A swirl of gold dust surrounds Afton's lifeless body transforming it into a medium size jug. Nursette goes to pick it up handing it over to Mint.

"Its his ashes." she sadly says.

Mint turns away sadly "Give them to Lilly."

Nursette look to the red headed pixy Mint was pointing to and did as Mint wanted.

Brainette comes forward as she timidly put a friendly hand on the earthly pixy's shoulder "A-are you gunna be okay?"

"I'll be fine." Mint barely whispers, not even looking up towards the smart smurfette.

"I-I'm sorry." Brainette stutters getting a little tear herself.

"Don't be."

"I j-just wish there was more we could of done."

"There is."

"Like what?"

Mint slowly lifts her head, her face damp with tears, but still dosen't look towards Brainette "You can get me and my clan safely out of here."

"I think we can smurf that." Brainette nodded, as she soothingly rubs Mint's back.

She helps Mint to her feet then turns towards her fellow smurfs for an idea.

"Go out the way we smurfed in?" Toughette shrugs.

No one argued at that motion, puls it was simple enough, no need to complicate things. Glumly the smurfs and the pixy clan turn to make their way to the stair cases till-

"Not so fast!" bellowed an oh so familiar voice.

"Balthazar!" exclaimed the smurfs and escaping prisoners.

But Mint wasn't scared...she was furious!

"I've just had about enough with this stupid collector!"

Grabbing the bow that Hefty was caring Mint shoots it at a near by leaver connected to a chandelier.

"Ha! You missed!" Balthazar cackled.

"No I didn't." Mint smirked as she pointed up.

The evil collector looked up just in time for the chandelier to hit him smack in the face causing him to pass out, tumbling down to the ground.

"Come on!" Mint hollers.

The pixy clan obeys, those who can fly and have minor injuries help others with more sever, as do the animals. Calmly and in a some what orderly fashion the animals and pixy clan had safely went up the steps, all was left was Mint and the smurfs.

_Caw! Caw!_

"Not him again!" Clumsy whimpers.

The crow swoops down towered the smurfs and Mint from behind fully prepared to get his target at any cost.

"Quickly everyone up the steps!" Brainy ordered.

Being as they where in the back of the dungeon to make sure everyone got out the smurfs and the earthly pixy ran as fast as they could to the start of the stairs but the crow was hot on their trail! Brainy made sure that he was right next to Brainette, grabbing hold of her hand securely, to protect her if he needed to, he didn't want to risk what happened last time. If only he knew that didn't matter.

The crow flew above them ready to strike, claws extended getting closer every second. The smart non-athletic couple ran and ran as fast as they could with the others not to far ahead. They kept running, pumping their legs as hard and as fast as they could, yet it was still not enough to reach the others. Brainy suddenly felt the drag of Brainette get lighter, thinking she has speed up he kept on going till she called to him.

"Brainy!"

He looks back to see the dreaded crow had her by her other arm lifting her off the ground steadily. Brainy tried with all his might to pull her free and to keep on running, but it was difficult and his grip was slipping.

"Don't let go!" she cries.

"I'm trying!" he desperately calls.

But try as he might the smart smurf couldn't hold on and Brainette's fragile hand slipped from his grasp.

"Brainette!"

Mint looks back at the commotion and makes a sharp turn back causing the others to stop and look back at what was happening. Mint zips passed Brainy going up into the air to follow the crow, she extends her hand to grab Brainette's. Once grabbed she pulls with all her might causing Brainette to scream in pain, for she is being pulled from both ends like being ripped in half. The crow, try as he might, just couldn't shake the pixy off and that kind of distraction caused him to not look where he was going, which caused him to-

Slam!

Right into the wall. He released his grip on Brainette causing the pixy and the smurfette to fly across the room, land and crash through all the potions and chemicals on Balthazar's lab table. Mint grovels up with a pain in her back, her wing is brokan...again! But Mint brushes of the pain scanning the table of shattered glass and chemicals for Brainette.

"Help!" a voice calls.

Mint looks around but sees no one.

"Help!"

"Brainette?!" Mint exclaims "Where are you!?"

"I'm here!" Brainette calls out.

Mint sees two blue hands hanging on to the end of the table, struggling to get up. Mint rushes over to the smart smurfette to find she was indeed dangling from the table. But the worse part was she over a cauldron, bubbling with some kind of hot chemical.

"Mint!" Brainette snaps the pixy out of her daze "The cauldron! Its gunna explode!"

The earthly pixy waists no time grabbing on to Brainette's hands trying to pull her up, Mint was overly tiered, she had no adrenaline left in her.

"I can't do it!" Mint cries tiredly.

"Yes you can!" Brainette supports.

"Brainette I'm sorry!"

"For what!? You did nothing wrong!? I should-"

"No, for all those years...I-I was jealous of you! I _envied_ you!"

Brainette was confused "What!?"

"I didn't hate you Brainette!" Mint sobbed "I just thought if I made you miserable I'de feel better about myself."

"What did I have that you didn't!?"

"A mother, siblings, someone who loved you! Your smart, beautiful, useful...I wanted to be like that!"

Brainette was speechless.

"I thought," Mint continued "that you would just stay down but, you came back up much stronger!"

Finally after a few seconds of silence Brainette is able to find her voice "And you chose to tell me this **NOW**!" she exclaims "When that thing is about to blow us to smurfs!"

Brainette pointed to the cauldron bubbling the boil red liquid causing the castle to shake and shutter.

"Well I jus-whoo!"

Another rumble cause the pixy to lose her grip a little.

"I can hold on!" Mint cries.

Brainette shuts her eyes tight waiting for the worse, but the impact is never made. The smart smurfette feels another set of hands grabbing on to her's, she looks up to find no other then-

"Brainy!"

With Brainy's help he and Mint pull his mate up to safety, once done he holds and hugs her close relieved she was safe. But the celebration is short lived, as the cauldron spews out some of the red hot chemicals all around the dungeon room.

"Come on!"Brainy yells.

Climbing safely off the table the trio race to the stair case where the other smurf where waiting anxiously by. Klutzette looks to see her sister and friends coming their way.

"Look!" she points out "Their coming! Their coming!"

"Come on!" Hefty calls after them.

In a flash everyone was accounted for and raced up the stairs. Bricks and rocks were falling and tumbling every where, the group could hardly keep up. It was a race agents time, and right now time was winning. The smurfs and pixy had made it up the steps in an eighth of the time it took them the first time, yet still time was way ahead of the race. The castle exit was just feet away, Mint's clan had mange to put down the draw bridge, so everyone was running with every thing they had. And yet again fait has a sick sens of humor, Nursette came falling down the wrong way on her ankle.

"Handy!" she calls out desperately.

The carpenter smurf turns back to fine Nursette struggling to get up. With out thinking he races back, picks her up bridle style, and charges towards the exit.

The others had mad it out but still two where missing.

"Wheres Handy!?" Hefty asked.

"And Nursette!" Toughette puts in.

They look back to the falling castle to see two blue figurs racing towards the exit. Hefty and Toughette had to be restrained for them not to go after their two best friends.

"Let go!" they growled as they struggle agents 6 other pixy from Mints clan.

Handy and Nursette where just about to cross the draw bridge as the castle came crumbling down behind them, the bridge was braking. Handy kept running...

and running...

and running...

and running...

_Snap!_

The bridge broke and sunk down into the motte just as Handy slid him and Nursette to the safety of the other side. He and Nursette had curled into a ball as the castle fell behind them. They uncurled and Nursette looks into Handy's eye with a sparkle in her own, Handy blushes a bit.

"You saved me." she sighs out.

"Well, I um.." he trails off.

The nurse smurfette cups the handy man's face gently, leans in close, and plants a passionate kiss on his lips. Now that surprised Handy at first but he soon melts into the kiss and kisses back as he wraps his arms around her small waist. The kiss was short lived though.

"Whoohoo! You go gettem tiger!" Hefty whoops.

Handy and Nursette pull away in shock and blush a deep redish purple.

"I told you he liked you Nursey!' Toughette giggled.

"Smurf-up Toughette!" Nursette snaps blushing even harder.

The rest of the smurfs and pixies can't help but giggle at the now embarrassed couple.

**I hope ya'll like it, I'm not good with action seans :( But for all you Handy and Nursette fans out there that last bits for you, hope you like it ;-P But anyway REVIEW! I need 7 good ones! Peace, love, and chocolate ya'll!**


	11. THE END

**I know I'm late, I'm late, for a very important date! No time to say good bye hello I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! My wife failed me and my phone was useless so yeah *sigh*. OMG ITS THE LAST CHAPTER! *Tearing up* I promise myself I wouldn't cry :,( I never thought finishing up your first story would be so hard! But all good things must come to an end :,) Well with out further a do the last chapter *sniff*...ENJOY!**

[The Smurf/Smurfette Village]

With only half of the pixy clan severely injured the smurfs and Mint's clan were able to fly over all the danger of the forest floor and make it to the village in 2 1/2 hours. Luckily everything was ready for the pixies clan's arrival at the Smurf/Smurfette Village, medical beds, shelter, medical supplies, the works! Papa and Mama were happy to see all of their little smurfs and some of their pixy friends safe and sound (minus Nursette), but they were sadden by the lost of one of Papa's oldest friends.

"I am truly sorry for your lose my dear." Papa glumly says to Mint.

The earthly pixy's face saddens for a bit but then looks up to the red clap elder with a hopeful smile "At least I have great friends to help me get through it."

She looks over to Brainette and smiles, the smart smurfette returns the gesture hole heartedly.

**_Told you it would all work out!_** the little voice in her head boasted.

_**Don't push it,**_ Brainette warned.

As Papa and Mama go attend the wounded Mint walks up to Brainette shyly, not the type where you did something wrong, more like the kind that you want to say but can't quite get out.

"Hay." Mint says timidly.

"Hay." Brainette smiles.

"Look I'm sor-" Mint started but was cut off.

"Its fine," Brainette said holding up her hand "you did nothing wrong. I'm the one who should be apologizing."

"But I-"

"Thought I was still mad that you were a "betrayer"? I kind of found out it wasn't true when you saved me...TWICE!"

The both gave and awkward chuckle that soon turned into a comforting giggle.

"Anyways," said Mint after the laughing dimed down "I just thought that-"

"We can be friends?" Brainette finished.

They both once again giggled in comfort.

"Are you always gunna keep finishing off what I say?" Mint asked in playful annoyance.

"We'er friends now," Brainette smiled "you should get use to it."

Mint rolled her eyes skyward and laughed "Whatever, see you 'round _Nerdette_."

"You too." the smart smurf waved "And while your gone think about getting some shoes!"

"I highly doubt it!" the pixy called as she headed to some of the medical tents.

The two ex-enemies laughed once more to then go their separate ways. From a distance a certain "brainy" counterpart had watched the hole thing, and he liked the way things turned out. He cautiously approaches his mate from behind and wraps his arms around her smal waist frame, she jumps slightly by the sudden contact but soon settles when she figer outs who it is.

Brainy kisses her softly on the cheek and whispers "I'm so proud of you."

"For what?" Brainette asked in confusion.

"You made peace with Mint."

*scoff* "Thats nothing worth of an accomplishment."

"Well it is to me."

Brainette rolls her eyes but smiles "Your really cheesy, you know that."

"Yet you still love me," he beams "plus I got something out of this nightmare of an adventure."

"Really? Like what?"

"Four things; 1) your happy and safe, 2) we saved Mint's clan, and 3) you and Mint became friends."

Brainette seams puzzled "Then whats the fourth one?"

Her boyfriend gives a mischievous smirk "Hefty has to do half my chores for a month."

"What? How did you get him to do _**that**_!"

"Lets just say I made a little bet that Nursette would kiss Handy before he kissed her."

"You boys and your betting, its such frivoles non-sense!" Brainette giggled.

"Well that "frivoles non-sense" as you call it is getting half my chores done!" Brainy chuckled.

[4 months later]

Time passes quicker then many expect but, all you need is just a little amount of time for everything to be tended and then _poof!_ your done! During the months of the ending adventure our odd little group had much had been done; change being one and accomplishment being the other. The time on which Pixy Town needed rebuilding Mint was invited to stay at Brainette's house, by Brainette herself. They found that they had more in common with each other then meets the eye; they knew much about herbal potions, loved being around loved ones, and had a fancy for Shakespeare. Once Mint's home town was rebuild they all had a proper burial for their once beloved leader, warrior, and to one a loving father.

More time has passed since then; Mint is the next in line to replace her father as leader, the smurfs and pixies once again became close alias, and the Blue Moon Ball. Having to want to thank Brainette for all that she has done Mint dissuaded (more like forced) that a proper make-over was an order.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" the green pixy assured.

That night as the blue moon shone brightly Brainy Smurf was awkwardly making his way to a cretin "brainy" smrfette's house. He wore a formal black and white tux with matching black hat as he held a bouquet of simple, but beautiful, white flowers.

**_Why am I so nervous?_** He thinks to himself.

Knocking on the door her hears his mate asking for a minute and waits on the door step as he becomes quite fidgety. Not a lot of time passed when Brainy heard another voice call from behind;

"Hay Brainy!"

The nervous smurf turns to find Mint and her date Leaf (he's from her tribe).

"Hello Mint, Leaf," Brainy greets "you both look very nice."

She is waring a formal (A.N. modern) shapely forest green spaghetti strap dress, her short hair was neatly comb and had a pretty light green flower bret, and wore no shoes (of course). As for her companion, Leaf, he wore a green and white tux, his blond hair was mussed up a bit, and he wore no shoes (what do expect).

"Thank you," Mint smiles kindly "you do to."

Thanks, I hope so." Brainy said nervously.

"Don't worry you do," Mint assured "plus me and the girls made Brainette extra special for you."

She added a sly wink and wave good by as her and Leaf departed to the party. Brainy waved back but was still puzzled at what she said;

_**Now what dose that mean?**_

"Brainy?" an angelic voice called as he was deep in thought.

He turns to find an angle...well _he _thought it was. There standing in the door way was his beautiful Brainette; she had a formal (A.N. modern) shapely white strapless dress, pearl white sandle heels, and her chocolate brown hair was let down and neatly combed reaching her mid-back. She stil wore her pink rimed glasses but Brainy didn't care, she look beautiful with or without them. He couldn't help but stare at his beloved mate, he aways thought she was beautiful no matter what but seeing her like this showed how much more beauty she bestows. Her lips were moving but the sound came out muffled, Brainy realized she was talking and quickly snapped out of his daze.

"Huh, wha?"

Brainette gave him a worried look "Brainy are you okay?"

Brainy waved her off and laughed nervously "I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"Your face is real flushed." she points to his purple-red cheek.

The nerdy smurf places a hand on his warm cheek and blushed harder, he pulls out the bouquet of flowers from be hind him trying to change the subject.

"Th-these are for you."

"Aww, thanks sweetie," Brainette smiles kindly accepting the gift "there beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." Brainy sighs dreamily.

They both look at each other in surprise then blush.

"I-I'll just go put these in a vase." the smart smurfette stutters.

Brainy just nods so he won't say anything els embarrassing.

Arriving at the party all eyes were on them...well on Brainette for the most part. There were an exchange of whispers like "Who knew Brainette had it in her." or "Is that really her!" and so on and so forth. Brainette didn't like being the center of attention like her sister Valvette she kind of enjoyed the attention, she smiles and hides her blush behind her curten of hair.

"Everyone is staring." she whispers to her boyfriend.

"Can you blame them?" he chuckled.

A slow dance was played by the orchestra and without a warning Brainy leads Brainette onto the dace floor. Brainette wasn't one to dance but she did know a few steps as did Brainy which made it comfortable for her. As they dance she closes her eyes and lays her head on her mate's shoulder thinking back on the past 5 months. Much has happen bad and good but in the end it all worked out.

"I love you." Brainette whispers.

"I love you more." Brainy whispers back.

"Not possible."

"Lets just call it a tie."

They part from their embraced hug and rejoin with a loving kiss. They found friendship, forgiveness, adventure, each other, but most of all they found love! And they couldn't be happier.

THE END

**YAY! Happy ending! I have no idea how this ending turn out so REVIEW! Cause I love it when you guys review, it can be good or bad, I'm very mellow to day :) ****I'm not going to do any long chapter stories till summer, since I have school :( But anyway PEACE, LOVE, AND CHOCOLATE YA'LL! **


End file.
